


Frosted Kisses

by magiteks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Ice Skating, It's winter themed, Kisses, M/M, its gentle and just lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteks/pseuds/magiteks
Summary: Ignis is a natural, completely at home on the ice as he waits for Prompto to gain his footing, feeling him grip onto his hand tightly.It’s endearingly sweet seeing Prompto stick his tongue out in concentration as Ignis laughs.-In which Ignis and Prompto go on a date and it's incredibly soft





	Frosted Kisses

“I’m going to embarrass myself again like last year.” Prompto laughs nervously as Ignis squeezes his hand softly, shaking his head a little.  
The frost causes him to shiver, feet crunching on the newly fallen snow as the two of them make their way down the frosted path to the small rink in the middle of the park.  
“You won’t, Prompto. Plus, I’ll be here to catch you if you fall.” That makes Prompto laugh more, warmer this time, mist creating clouds in front of their mouths.  
It’s mid December and their local park always had an ice skating rink ready for the month and they’d made it a tradition to go every year it was on and this year was no exception.

Talking idly, they follow a tree lined path, Prompto swinging their arms slightly as they smile together.  
They make it to the little stand with the ice skates beside the rink. It takes a little while to sort out sizes, talking to the person behind the counter about the weather and the times.  
Snow falls thicker as Ignis waits for Prompto, watching him as he struggles with the laces, frowning to himself.  
Prompto has never been good at laces, always sticking to tucking them into his shoes.  
The taller kneels down, swatting Proms hands away to tie up the laces for him which earns a smile from Prompto above him.  
“Thank you..” He stands up, joining Ignis who takes his hand again, fingers slotting somewhat awkwardly between gloved fingers.  
“My pleasure, as always.” The taller replies as he pulls Prom onto the rink with him, tugging his woolen coat around him a little more and adjusting his orange scarf before making sure Promptos coat is zipped up too. No one likes a cold boyfriend.

Ignis is a natural, completely at home on the ice as he waits for Prompto to gain his footing, feeling him grip onto his hand tightly.  
It’s endearingly sweet seeing Prompto stick his tongue out in concentration as Ignis laughs, pulling him along as he skates backwards, essentially dragging Prom along who finally manages to actually keep steady.  
“Every year...God, Iggy, I’ll never get the hang of this.” Prompto’s voice is nervous, to which Ignis just pulls him closer, entwining their fingers once more and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead.  
Prompto noticeably freezes at this on the rink, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he squeezes his eyes shut and laughs so sweetly - his cheeks are already insanely red from the cold, nose too but Any display of affection makes him melt instantly.  
“Yes, you will. We should go more often- or you could come with me to the rink on weekends, rather than just watching?” Ignis suggests as he moves so naturally, his skates gliding against the ice as Prom wobbles like a deer, unsteady on it’s legs.

Ignis usually went to the bigger ice rink in town to skate in his free time and Prompto always came along to sit in the stands and watch him, taking photos of course - getting the perfect angle and lighting to capture how perfect Ignis looked skating. Just them and the entire rink for a couple hours in the evening. Ignis only does it for fun, despite Prompto suggesting he go into it competitively.  
But dates happened at the park in December where it’s nicer and much cuter in general.

Together, they laugh, Prompto being lead on by Ignis as he leads him around the rink, getting him more comfortable before they can skate around together. The snow still falls above them as they skate, landing in their hair as they skate closer, more together than before. Hands are held tightly and laughter happens in unison as they smile, Prompto looking up at Ignis with the face of absolute adoration.  
Dates like this are too pure, happiness radiating off of both of them and really, there’s no other place either of them would rather be.  
Winter had to be their favourite season, something they both adored about sharing each other's warmth on the rink. 

Eventually, they find themselves in the middle of the rink, a few other people on with them now as they skate around, laughter resonating from all of them and different conversations drifting in and out in between them.  
Ignis slows to a stop, looking at Prompto who’s looking right back up, his cheeks flushed because of the cold as well as the date - of course. Being close to Ignis made him blush so easily, someone he adores.  
The smaller stands on his tiptoes as best he can, the end of the blade digging into the ice as he looks up, raising his hands so they rest behind Ignis’ neck. He holds onto his own wrists for support, fingers playing with the back of Ignis’ scarf and they both share a knowing smile before Ignis leans down to close the gap between them.  
The kiss is soft, gentle and sweet as their lips move and Prom gently plays with the ends of Ignis’ hair after moving from the scarf. It was moments like these, with the snow falling and the sound around them being drowned out.  
The tallers hands find their way to Promptos waist, sighing softly into the kiss before they both part to breath, breathless laughs fill the air between them and cold noses rub briefly.  
What’s a date without a kiss in the middle of an ice rink?

Their faces are flushed ruby red, Prom ever so slightly more flustered as he tries to regain his footing.  
“...There’s always something about that kiss.” He murmurs as he finally regains it, blades flat on the ice. He brings his hands down, readjusting his glove before the blonde reaches for the others hand. Fingers entwining once more, Prompto looks behind him as he tugs a little.  
Ignis nods, eyes crinkling in the corners as he hums in response.  
“I think it’s the fact that the kiss is so warm, compared to the snow…”  
He realises Prom’s wanting to skate again - with the new found confidence of being comfortable on the ice and of course the kiss spurring him home.  
Ignis follows the smallers lead, letting Prompto lead him across the ice and around one of the bends which the rink runs. It leads under a fir tree lined archway, little warm, glowing christmas lines wind themselves around the little branches and leaves. It’s like a little tunnel, Prompto now the one skating backwards as he gently tugs Ignis along.

 

Of course, a public rink has set times and their time is nearly up. People are coming off the rink and others are waiting to come on.  
“Come on, darling. We’ll come back next week, if you like?” Ignis let’s Prompto lead him out of the little tunnel, offering another date as Prompto turns and pouts at him.  
“...Don’t give me that pout.” Ignis lifts a gloved finger to his lips and gently parts them, which makes Prompto break into a smile and giggle softly, pout completely forgotten.  
With a hum of agreement, Prompto heads off with Ignis in tow to the edge of the rink and finally back to the benches.  
They slip off their boots and put their own shoes on again.  
Usually, after a date like this, they walk around for a little to take in the almost surreal beauty of the park under snowfall, and then get a hot drink together.  
Ignis is done, standing up and readjusting his coat, waiting for Prompto who follows suite quickly.  
“A walk and then a hot drink?” He asks as he extends a hand for his boyfriend, who immediately takes it in his on and entwines their fingers with a squeeze.  
“Sounds perfect.”

And that’s what they do, hand in hand, they return their skates and walk down the steps back into the park. The snow is gorgeous, a fluffy white and in some parts still untouched. There’s always something magical to them about the light from the sun, which manages to peek through the snow clouds, catching on the snowflakes and creating a slight glisten. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and they just so happened to find everything beautiful together.  
As they walk together, they talk about Christmas and how they’re going to be celebrating it together as always. Gladio and possibly Noct visiting at some point - it was the one time they all try and meet up in between their busy schedules. Plus, Christmas is a time they all loved and it was something they’re always so desperate to spend together in some sort of after, or before, christmas party.  
“Can they stay over again?” Prompto asks, swinging their arms slightly as he looks up to his lover with a smile.  
“I’m sure, if we offered, they would love to. Plus, I know how much you love decorating the spare rooms.” Ignis offers a warm smile in return as they begin to find their way walking to the cafe.  
“I do! So very much...and I’m excited to decorate our room - it’s going to be so pretty! I can just imagine everything.” Promptos grin is wide as he lifts his hands out and uses gestures to explain what he’s going to do to their room, so excited and full of enthusiasm as Ignis opens the door for him.  
Before ordering, they find their favourite seats which overlooks the larger lake at the end of the path and they find the comfiest seats. Prompto’s still talking out the decorating, looking at Ignis as he leans forwards and explains what he’ll do with the other rooms.  
Ignis just watches, listening with such a happy smile as he listens to his sweetheart talk with such enthusiasm - he’s happy, Prompto’s happy. They’re both so content and in love and winter makes them feel so warm together.

**Author's Note:**

> it has been......................a long time w/o a fic - i feel like my writings getting better though!!  
> im kinda all over the place rn but i hope everyones having a good winter so far!!


End file.
